


What is Left

by tracy_martel



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Overgrowth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_martel/pseuds/tracy_martel
Summary: Frisk is gone, but someone else is there to greet Sans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overgrowth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239266) by ???. 



> Howdy!  
> This is my first fanfic.  
> The original fic had been taken down by the author, but you can listen to the audio version on YouTube!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Two years.

 

Two years since she left.

 

Sans didn’t need anything else. He didn’t need the surface. He didn’t need anything else.

 

Except her.  
✿

 

 

 

He decided to see her today. It was a winter morning. It as 5:00. Flowey wasn’t awake. 

 

Flowey and Sans lived in a small house near Mt. Ebott, right in front of it, actually. Other monsters lived farther out; some not even being remotely close too it. No one really had a specific reason to go back unless some monsters they knew stayed there. Most left after the news that the barrier had been broken. Others didn’t leave for their own personal reasons. Most who left the Underground didn’t go back. There were only two ways to get in; either you could jump through the opening at the top, or you could go in how you went out. No one who needed to go back climbed it and jumped. They didn’t want to risk being dusted. Not because of the fall, it was because Frisk was there.   
Although most monsters weren’t particularly kind to her, they now respected her. She set them free. She risked her life for them. 

 

Sans started to climb Mt. Ebott. He was the only monster who ever did. The climb wasn’t a long one. It seemed to become shorter and shorter every time he climbed the mountain. Sans often wondered what it was like for Frisk to climb that mountain. What was going through her head. She never told him why she climbed   
Mt. Ebott in the first place. She never told him how she fell. 

 

Did she even fall? Or did she….. jump? 

 

That very thought lingered in Sans’s mind. Why would she jump in the first place? He tried erasing that question from his mind. He didn’t want to know.

 

✿  
Sans landed on the bed of golden flowers. The grave was on the end of the patch of buttercups, so if anyone were to jump in, they would (most likely) not hit their body on it.

 

There was something in front of Frisk’s grave. It seemed like a small girl. Her hair was dirty brown. Her sweater was white and had many tiny black birds on it. Her leggings were black as well. There were rips in the knees. She had a pair of old and ratty red Converice on. The shoelaces were untied. Her face was buried in her hands with muffled sobs accompanying it. 

 

Sans approached the little girl with caution. He reached his hand to touch her shoulder when,

 

“HEY! GO AWAY! DON’T HURT ME! OR I’LL…..i’ll…..oh, it doesn’t matter. She’s gone.”  
The kid had to be about eight. Frisk was ten.

 

“Woah, calm down. I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Sans said hastily.   
“Just, who are you and how did you get here?”

 

The girl was quiet momentarily. 

 

“I’m Brooke.I am Frisk’s younger sister. Or, I guess was. She told me she just needed to get something from a friend’s house. She didn’t come back, though. She left a note in her room saying she came here to…..to……” Brooke started to shake and couldn’t muster any strength to finish what she had to say.

 

It took a couple of minutes for Sans to take all of this in. She was ten. Her life couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

“You don’t have to finish. I feel I know how this story ends. Where are your parents, by the way. I’m sure they're worried about you.”

 

“Them? No. They don’t care. They never did. Why do you think she left? Why do you think she lied to me? Why do you think SHE WANTED TO DIE?!” 

 

Silence filled the area.

 

“I’m….sorry.” Sans managed to say.

 

It made sense now. She never said anything about the surface. Her family. Her friends. School. That was never talked about. She would change the subject automatically. 

 

“Well, uh, let’s get you out of here. Come on.” 

 

Sans held his hand out to her. Brooke slowly took it. Her hands were warm compared to his. They were so much smaller, too. 

 

“Come on. I know a place that has great food.” Sans managed to say.

 

“Your sister loved it.” 

 

✿


	2. Questions at Grilby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks questions about Frisk and Brooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Chapter two is now out!   
> Songs used: A Team by Ed Sheeran and Youth by Daughter.  
> Prepare for feels!  
> Enjoy!

Sans didn’t realize extremely cold it was. Maybe he didn’t notice because he was used to it. He could feel warmth and heat, yet Snowdin didn’t bother him. He lived in Snowdin for most of his life, so extreme cold was something he was used too. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn’t.

 

She was wearing a sweater, yet, with time. It became warm. It wasn’t as warm as it used to be. Her leggings provided no heat. They were rather thin; plus they had holes in them. Her Converse were, well, Converse. They weren’t made for warmth. Brooke wondered how Sans could do it. 

 

Sans noticed Brooke shivering. The only thing he could give her was a scarf. His jacket was with Frisk after all…

 

Brooke was like Frisk. She knew that already. The only difference was that her hair was long. They were both quiet. They were both scared. They were both too far gone.

 

✿

Grillby’s was warm. Quiet. It was deserted. A bottle of mustard and ketchup sitting on the bar. Brooke thought nothing of this. It meant a lot to Sans.

 

“Okay kid. I’ll start with small questions. If you don’t want to answer them, that’s fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sans didn’t want to ask Brooke about Frisk. The likelihood of them both crying was a ninety nine point nine percent chance. He only asked one question about Frisk. 

 

“Did Frisk ever sing?” Sans asked awkwardly. 

 

He only asked because she would hum often. Once when Frisk thought Sans was asleep, she sang softly. He was only able to hear this:  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
“Yeah. A lot. She would never let me hear it, though. I only heard it once.” Brooke replied. 

 

“Can you sing it for me?” Sans asked.

 

Brooke didn't think she could sing, yet she tried anyway.

 

“This is all I remember, so it might not be completely accurate.   
Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,  
My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him.  
And you caused it,  
And you caused it,  
And you caused it” 

 

Sans had no words. He lost his voice. He couldn’t speak.

 

Brooke’s eyes felt damp. She knew tears were rolling down her cheek. She couldn’t stop them.  
Sans wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his forehead on the tip of her head. She could tell he was crying. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sans sobbed.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Brooke replied. 

 

She hugged him back.   
✿


	3. Footprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time!  
> I was writing this in school and the computer was in caps lock. I was supposed to write 'to' but it came out 'TO'  
> My friend added TO JOHN CENAAA DUN DUNN DUN DUUUUN.  
> tHAT'S IT.   
> Bye!   
> 

“How were the monsters freed?” Brooke asked with curiosity. 

 

They were walking from Grillby’s to the surface. Sans didn’t want to answer this. Yet, eventually, he would have to. It’s not like he had much choice. He didn’t want to now. It was too early. Too much was happening all at once. She just got here. Sans knew he couldn’t lie; she was too smart for that. 

 

Brooke awaited an answer. She never got one. Maybe he was ignoring her. She erased the thought from her head. He wouldn’t do that… would he? Then again, Brooke had no idea “who” he was. Or, where he was taking her, for that matter. They were just walking through Snowdin. There were some deactivated puzzles lying around. There were still footprints on the ground. 

 

“Who made those marks?” Brooke asked.

 

Sans stopped and looked down at the marks.

 

“The big ones are Papyrus’s, the sneaker shaped ones are mine, and the small boot shaped ones were your sister’s.” He answered.

 

Geez, he wished this kid would stop asking things about where they were, though he expected them. It’s not like Brooke really knows anything about the Underground. Why would she? It’s not like Frisk was there to tell her, anyway. 

 


	4. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> I'm back with another chapter!  
> Enjoy!

They stepped into Waterfall. The air was wet and humid. Sans hoped that Brooke didn’t get sick like Frisk did. Monsters in the Underground didn’t get sick very often, and when they did, it was usually fatal. Fevers and the common cold were not something that the monsters really had to deal with. Even if monsters got common illnesses, the medicine would not be fit for a human. 

 

Brooke had never seen a place that was so pretty. The ‘surface’; as the monsters call it; was nothing like this. It was clam. Peaceful. She wished she lived here, even if the monsters didn’t welcome her. She started to wonder how the monsters treated Frisk. She didn’t think they treated her nicely. After all, it was the humans that trapped them all underground. 

 

“Sans?” Brooke called.

 

“Yeah kid?” Sans replied.

 

“How did the monsters treat Frisk?” Brooke asked.

 

Sans didn’t really know how to answer that. How he should phrase it. It was kind of a touchy subject. God, he killed her more than a couple of times; not to mention whenever he ratted her out to Papyrus. He didn’t want to scare the kid, yet, he had to answer her.

 

“To put it simply, they didn’t really like her. In my opinion the folk around here didn’t try to hurt her was because they knew I was with her. They thought I was the one who was gonna take her to the king.”

 

“What did the king want from her?” Brooke asked with curiosity. 

 

“Her soul.” Sans answered. He wasn’t looking at her.

 

“Why?”

 

“We had six souls. We needed seven to break the barrier that kept us underground. You sister was the seventh soul.”

 

“Did the king had to kill her to get her soul?”

 

Sans didn’t want to have this conversation. Not at all. 

 

“The flowers killed her. Not the king.”

 

Brooke made a noise of confusion. 

 

Sans sighed.

 

“Every time your sister died, a new flower grew somewhere on her body. After a couple of flowers, she couldn’t feel her hands. After a couple of more, she wasn’t able to walk. After some more, she was blind. Then she couldn’t speak. She gave up her soul to free all the monsters.”

 

Brooke was silent. She didn’t know what to think. 

 

“Why did she give up her soul if the monsters were mean to her?” 

 

“I’m still trying to figure that out sweetheart.” Sans replied.

 

Sans realized what he just called Brooke. Sweetheart. He could feel himself tearing up, but he didn’t let it show.

 

Sweetheart. Brooke liked that name. It, somehow, felt familiar to her. She smiled to herself. 

 

They started to pass big, glowing, blue flowers. She heard one of them whisper sweetheart. He called Frisk that too. Brooke liked to be known as sweetheart. She thinks Frisk liked it, too.   
✿

 

 

 

They stepped into Waterfall. The air was wet and humid. Sans hoped that Brooke didn’t get sick like Frisk did. Monsters in the Underground didn’t get sick very often, and when they did, it was usually fatal. Fevers and the common cold were not something that the monsters really had to deal with. Even if monsters got common illnesses, the medicine would not be fit for a human. 

 

Brooke had never seen a place that was so pretty. The ‘surface’; as the monsters call it; was nothing like this. It was clam. Peaceful. She wished she lived here, even if the monsters didn’t welcome her. She started to wonder how the monsters treated Frisk. She didn’t think they treated her nicely. After all, it was the humans that trapped them all underground. 

 

“Sans?” Brooke called.

 

“Yeah kid?” Sans replied.

 

“How did the monsters treat Frisk?” Brooke asked.

 

Sans didn’t really know how to answer that. How he should phrase it. It was kind of a touchy subject. God, he killed her more than a couple of times; not to mention whenever he ratted her out to Papyrus. He didn’t want to scare the kid, yet, he had to answer her.

 

“To put it simply, they didn’t really like her. In my opinion the folk around here didn’t try to hurt her was because they knew I was with her. They thought I was the one who was gonna take her to the king.”

 

“What did the king want from her?” Brooke asked with curiosity. 

 

“Her soul.” Sans answered. He wasn’t looking at her.

 

“Why?”

 

“We had six souls. We needed seven to break the barrier that kept us underground. You sister was the seventh soul.”

 

“Did the king had to kill her to get her soul?”

 

Sans didn’t want to have this conversation. Not at all. 

 

“The flowers killed her. Not the king.”

 

Brooke made a noise of confusion. 

 

Sans sighed.

 

“Every time your sister died, a new flower grew somewhere on her body. After a couple of flowers, she couldn’t feel her hands. After a couple of more, she wasn’t able to walk. After some more, she was blind. Then she couldn’t speak. She gave up her soul to free all the monsters.”

 

Brooke was silent. She didn’t know what to think. 

 

“Why did she give up her soul if the monsters were mean to her?” 

 

“I’m still trying to figure that out sweetheart.” Sans replied.

 

Sans realized what he just called Brooke. Sweetheart. He could feel himself tearing up, but he didn’t let it show.

 

Sweetheart. Brooke liked that name. It, somehow, felt familiar to her. She smiled to herself. 

 

They started to pass big, glowing, blue flowers. She heard one of them whisper sweetheart. He called Frisk that too. Brooke liked to be known as sweetheart. She thinks Frisk liked it, too.   
✿


	5. Echo Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Two chapters in one week. Yeah, I have no life.  
> Enjoy!

Sans and Brooke were walking through the field of Echo Flowers. Brooke heard one of them whisper “sweetheart” earlier today.

 

“Do the flowers talk?” Brooke asked Sans politely.

 

Brooke has noticed Sans had been rather quiet after calling her a pet name. Maybe it reminded him of Frisk.

 

Brooke didn’t really mind being reminded of her sister. Her happy and pleasant memories came flooding back. That’s not to say there were bad ones, though. Their parents neglected them. They usually weren’t properly fed, which is why they’re both so skinny and fragile. The parents were actually rather poor. The mother stayed at home to tidy the house while the father went to work getting paid minimum wage. They never hurt them or anything like that, it was just that they yelled often. At them and at each other. School was rough, too. Frisk was a good student, but didn’t have friends. The same was for Brooke. 

 

“They’re called Echo Flowers. They repeat the last thing they heard.” Sans replied. 

 

Brooke leaned toward a flower.

 

“Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all you can give. Sometimes kindness is enough.” The flower whispered.

 

Sans grip on Brooke’s hand tightened.

 

Sans didn’t say anything. He kept silent. His mind wandered and spiraled. Where did she get this phrase from?

 

“Random question, where did she get that from?” Sans asked Brooke.

 

“I don’t remember her saying something like that to me. She was a rather closed off person, even to me.” Brooke replied.

 

“Huh.”  



	6. Echo Flowers pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!  
> Enjoy!

They were reaching the castle’s shadow in the distance. 

 

“What is that?” Brooke asked.

 

“It’s the king’s palace.”

 

“Did Frisk like it?” Brooke asked innocently.

 

“She wasn’t able to see it, yet I’m sure if she could see it, she’d love it.”

 

“Did she love you?”

 

Silence filled the space around them.

 

“Yeah. I guess so.”

 


	7. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again.  
> I do realize I posted a lot today.  
> I just have too much free time, otherwise known as putting off my math homework... sorry Ms. Schnall!  
> And yes, I realize I'm keeping you in suspense. >:)   
> Enjoy!

The rocks in the ceiling puzzled Brooke. They were shiny. They were a shade of blue. It was beautiful, to say the least. 

 

“It’s so pretty here.” Brooke whispered to herself.

 

Sans smiled. She was so much like Frisk. He wondered why their parents didn’t care for them well. It was beyond him. They were well behaved. Obedient. They got good grades. Why weren’t their parents proud of them?

 

✿

 

Brooke and sans were nearing a bridge. It looked rather unstable. There was rustling coming from the bushes nearby.

 

“Sans,” Brooke tugged at the sleeve of his sweater.

 

“Yeah kiddo?” 

 

“The bridge looks like it’s about to break. I don’t think we should go across,”

 

“Nah. I’ve walked across this bridge thousands of times. It won’t break now.”

 

They both step on the bridge. It makes a rumbling sound. A crack followed. The bridge started to crumble.

 

“Sweetheart!” Sans screamed in terror.

 

“Sans!” He heard faintly.

 

Sans thought he was going to lose another sweetheart. 

 

Everything went black.

 

✿


	8. Flowerbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> HUGE shutout to Akee for this amazing fanart!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/page/young-artists-3806905/430644/doot 
> 
> I was in school when I got the message while at school and screamed in the library. Oops.   
> Enjoy!

Sans sprung up. There was a tight pain in his chest, and the rest of his body felt numb. He wondered why he wasn’t dusted. He put his hands on the ground. Buttercups. He landed in buttercups. They reminded him of Frisk. He wished they didn’t. His heart skipped a beat. Brooke. He looked around for her. She was on the left of him, laying on her side. He put hi hand near her nose. He could feel hot air coming out. Good. She was still breathing. He crawled around her. She was unconscious. He sat down next to her. He sighed. He started to run his fingers through her tangled hair. Sans decided to just sleep. He needed it.

 

Brooke woke up to red, warm fabric pressed against her forehead. She glanced up. Sans’s head was resting on hers. 

 

She only remembers Frisk doing that.She started to tear up a little. She just let the tears flow. She wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled up against him.

 

She was happy.  
She felt comfortable.

 

She felt loved.

 


	9. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> I have too much free time, so have another chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Brooke saw something. No, she saw someone. The place around her was familiar. There were trees everywhere. The air felt cool and warm all at once. She looked down. Buttercups. She seemed to be feeling like she was there, but she wasn’t. She saw herself sitting there, yet she could feel everything her counterpart was feeling.

 

“These are pretty.” Brooke’s counterpart said.

 

“I think they’re called buttercups.” The figure replied.

 

It was Frisk. This was a memory she had.

 

“Why are they called that?” Brooke’s past-self asked.

 

“I remember learning about them in school. They stand for humility, neatness, childishness.” Frisk’s past-self responded.

 

“Huh.”

 

Everything became blurry. Images were flashing before Brooke. Her parents. School. The fall. Memories of Frisk, but not happy ones.

 

“DiD YOu ReaLLY ThinK YOU CouLD EscAPE Me? I’LL Be HeRe fOReveR aND EVEr.”

 

 

 

Brooke sprang up from San’s arms. Her breathing was heavy. She was crying with her hand on her chest.

 

“Hey hey! Kid! You okay?” Sans asked franticly.

 

Brooke couldn’t respond. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt like hell. 

 

“Kid! Calm down. Breathe. What’s wrong?”

 

She couldn’t respond. She just wrapped her arms around Sans and just cried. She didn’t know what else to do.

 

Sans just hugged her back. He let her cry. 

 

“I’m here.” Sans told her.

 

Brooke kept crying. 

 

“I’m here too, my buttercup.”

 

✿


	10. Bushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> New chapter!  
> I have a small request to those who are reading this. I just ask of you to give me some criticism, either good or bad. I will not take offence if you have constructive criticism. That's always welcome! If you have any suggestions for me, please comment about it! Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

They eventually started walking again, after Brooke stopped hyperventilating. The walk was quiet for the most part. Sans didn’t ask her about the dream, and Brooke didn’t talk about it.

 

There was a rustling sound erupted from the bushes.

“Uh, Sans?” Brooke asked. He throat was still dry.

Sans whipped his hand to the side. He put his arm in front of Brooke so she didn’t get closer to the bushes. He summoned some bones, prepared to attack if necessary. Brooke moved the hand that was summing the bones down.

 

“Whatever is there, don’t hurt it. Please.” Brooke pleaded.

 

Sans could see _Frisk_ behind Brooke. Jacket and all. Nothing was different, except she had wings.

 

 _“Please.”_ He saw Frisk mouth.

 

His hand fell. His lungs felt tight. He stumbled to the floor with his hand near where his SOUL would be. Brooke was puzzled because she didn’t know what was going on.

 

Something emerged from the bushes. The figure quickly threw a spear aiming for Brooke’s chest.

“SANS!” She screamed.

 

Sans opened his eyes to see a spear aiming for Brooke. He tried pushing himself up, but the weight on his SOUL kept him on the ground.

 

**“BROOKE MOVE PLEA-”**

The spear went right through her chest, breaking her spine. She felt blood dripping down her stomach and it was staining her white sweater. She fell to the ground.

 

 _“Sa ns?”_ Brooke heard screaming and crying.

 

She felt like she was being held in someone’s arms. She heard someone say “Sans please let me explain-” and more shouting.

 

 _“It ‘s o kay. Pl e a se li ste n…”_ Brooke managed to say.

 

She heard someone whisper “I couldn’t save a _single_ child _**even if I tried…**_ ” Everything flashed white.

 

                                                                                                                                     ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I'm an evil person.


	11. Self Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Have another chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Brooke felt something touch her shoulder. She looked behind her. It was an odd figure, one she couldn’t make out. The ominous figure put they’re hand out to Brooke. Brooke was hesitant.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?”

 

“Do not be afraid. You are currently dead-”

 

“Wait what?!”

 

“Let me finish. We are currently in your self conscious. Like that voice in your head or the angel and devil on your shoulders. Right now, you are being healed, and it is working, however, when you wake up, you will have a buttercup on your left temple. Do you understand?” The figure asked.

 

“Yeah, but why would I have a buttercup flower on my body?”

 

“Whenever your sister died and came back, there was a buttercup that grew somewhere on her body. The same will happen to you. Now, take my hand, and we’ll go back to the real world.”

 

The figure put their hand out again.

 

Brooke took it. 

 

✿


	12. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She saw a blur of JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :)
> 
> My friends trolled me again :/
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans saw a golden bloom peak out of Brooke’s left temple. The small golden bloom let out a sweet smelling fragrance. Undyne looked rather confused. She remembers seeing the buttercups on Frisk, who she knows as “the hero of all monsters”. 

 

Brooke opened her eyes. 

 

Everything seemed rather blurry. She saw a blur of Sans and someone who she didn’t know the name of. 

 

She felt herself being lifted. She was able to feel soft fabric. Sans.

 

“Morning, sweetheart. Geez, I’m a mess..” He trailed off. 

 

She just wrapped her arms around his torso. 

 

Sans saw a yellow flower poke out of the ground.

 

“WHAT THE HELL! YOU IDIOT! WHERE IN THE FUCK WERE YOU?! I WAS LOOKING FOR TWO DAYS! WHY THE ACTUAL FU-” Flowey realized what was going on around him.

 

“Uh, is this a bad time?”

 

✿


	13. Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> exotic butters  
> Enjoy!

Brooke was unaware of the odd flower. He appeared to be a buttercup, yet he had a face. He looked rather angry, and fearful all at once. 

 

Sans forgot about Flowey. He was just focused on getting Brooke the hell out of the Underground. He wasn’t concentrated about life on the surface, not with Brooke around.

 

“Yeah, it uh, kinda is.” Sans said to Flowey.

 

Undyne looked over at Sans. They exchanged glances, and she walked away.

 

✿

 

It took a lot of time and explaining, yet they got the job done. 

 

Flowey didn’t prepare for any of this. It’s not like Frisk told Flowey anything about the surface; nor did she tell Sans. Brooke looked devesting like Frisk. The only difference was the hair. Brooke’s was a dirty brown compared to Frisk’s which was a dark brown. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Flowey.” Brooke said politely.

 

Brooke was sitting on Sans's lap. Flowey thinks the two have gotten close over the time they spent together.

 

“Well, I’m hungry. How ‘bout you guys?” Sans said.

 

Brooke was asleep. It was a long day she needed the rest. 

 

Sans thought nothing of it. He let Flowey sit on his shoulder, and carried her to the nearest century station, which was in Hotland.

 

✿


	14. Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Just letting you know, there won't be a chapter on 12/3/16.   
> Enjoy!

Brooke saw her counterpart, again. She had her back to the wall. There was screaming coming from behind the wall.

“We just can't let it happen, Ellie! They’ll kill her!”

“Oh really? How come every time she started to bleed, the flowers would grow and the blood would go away and the skin would repair itself?”

“Have you seen her wrists! Their horrible looking!”

“Why do you think the cuts are there in the first place?!”

“We have to get them removed!”

“We can’t afford it!”

More yelling followed that Brooke’s counterpart didn’t want to listen to. Frisk was also there, with her head buried in her knees.

“What do they mean by the cuts on your wrists?”

“Nothing you should be worried about.”

“But I am worried, Frisk. I don’t want you to...to…”

“Aw, Brooke don’t say that.”

Frisk walked over to Brooke’s counterpart and wrapped her arms around Brooke. She started singing.

_Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

_When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

She stopped singing, and Brooke’s counterpart fell asleep.

Something started to glitch out. Screens of Frisk’s memories. Screaming. Crying. Falling. Fighting. It all messed with Brooke’s head. What happened down here?

                                                                          **YoU MuSt BarE THe SiNs oF WhO YOu LOVe AnD TRUst MoSt**

 

 

                                                                                                                                 ✿

 

Brooke shot up from where she was sitting. She felt the floor and then contracted her hands from the ground. She cried. Not only from the ground, but from the dream. She could feel something crawling up her spine.

                                                                                                      ***You feel your sins crawling on your back**

Sans noticed a small whimper. He and Flowey went over to where they left Brooke. “Heya, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Brooke’s throat felt tight. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She hug tackled him. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t speak. Her jaw was locked.

Sans just embraced the hug. Flowey rubbed his face on her cheek like a cat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_**I’m so sorry. I don't want this...I don't....I don't.....** _ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_**FORGIVE ME** _ ~~


	15. Plates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Snails breathe out of their shnoses. Just like Voldemort.   
> Enjoy!

They started walking after they ate some hot cats. (Thankfully, they didn’t go bad). Brooke gazed into the lava. She tried not to think about the dream, yet she couldn’t help it.

 

Hotland was full of puzzles, and if you were to make even the smallest mistake, death would come upon you. Sans knew this. He would much rather teleport to the castle, but he didn’t want to take the chance of getting the kid sick. Not now.

“Kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Not to scare ya, but if you step on the wrong plate, you will die, so how about we don’t die today, kay?”

 

Brooke nodded.

 

Sans noticed how soft spoken she was. She hardly ever spoke at all.

 

Sans looked over at Flowey, who was perched on his shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve got an idea. Use one of your vines to touch a plate to see if it crumbles.”

“Why should I do anything for you?”

“What? You got a better idea, smartass?”

Brooke watched the flower and skeleton bicker. She never thought she would see a flower and a skeleton have a fight, but now she has.

“What if one of my vines breaks? Huh? That’s going to hurt like hell!”

“Do you want to get killed?”

“It wouldn’t matter! It would all just reload to the last save point!”

“Well I’m **_sorry_** , it’s not like I care about the kid who is here with us. It’s not like I care that the kid’s growing flowers out of her. It’s not like I care if she dies because of the stupid flowers _**like her sister!**_ ”

Sans covered his mouth with his hands.

“Shit.” Flowey mummered.

Brooke stayed quiet. Flowey started pushing down the pressure plates to see which one would fall apart.

Sans looked over at Brooke. She was fiddling with the flower on her left temple. She put her hand where the flower bloomed.

“Kid, don’t pull-”

Brooke tugged on it. Hard. Pain shot through her head as her vision blackened. She started to topple over. Sans caught her before she fell. Brooke looked up to see Sans smiling. “I suggest not pulling on the flowers, you agree, honey?”

Brooke nodded.

“C’mon. Let’s get to the other side.”

She grabbed his hand.

                                                                                                                             ✿


	16. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Sorry this is so short. :/  
> Enjoy!

Brooke piggybacked on Sans to not risk dying again. She didn’t understand how the flowers grew. She also didn’t understand Sans. He appeared to be sweating, yet he didn’t have sweat glands. He could eat without a esophagus. He could breathe without lungs. He could speak without a voice box. Maybe human logic shouldn’t be applied to monsters.

 

Sans didn’t understand Brooke. He didn’t understand how she didn’t seem sad all the time. Sans knew Frisk for only a couple of weeks. Brooke knew Frisk all her life. How was she not depressed?

 

Brooke denied anything happened to her sister. That she left her. That she set monsters free. That she was gone.

 

Brooke fell asleep on Sans’s back. 

 

 

 

✿


	17. Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> I'm going through an obsessive Grace VanderWall phase don't judge me.  
> Song- Clay by Grave VanderWall  
> I just can't believe I'm almost finished writing this! :D  
> Enjoy!

Sans kept walking with Brooke on his back. They were beginning to leave Hotland. The puzzles were already solved by Frisk and Sans, so there was no need for puzzle solving. Sans walked into the Core. It was empty, and decorated with cobwebs. It seems like no one has been there since the barrier was broken. No one really had a valid reason to come back, unless they were visiting family, or moving things from the Underground. Plus, you would have to walk through where Frisk died, which no one wanted to visit. 

 

Brooke saw her counterpart again with Frisk’s. They were sitting on Frisk’s bed. Frisk had a ukulele in her hands. She started to sing.

 

You see that girl in the hallway  
Smile on her face as she walks away  
Trying to tear her down was your first mistake  
'Cause little do you know. She wasn't built to break

 

'Cause you don't hurt me  
I won't mold to

 

Your silly words  
I won't live inside your world  
'Cause your punches and your names,  
All your jokes and stupid games  
They don't work  
No, they don't hurt  
Watch them just go right through me  
Because they mean nothing to me  
I’m not clay

 

Everything faded.

 

✿


	18. Delta Rune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> I got nothing to say...  
> Enjoy!

Brooke woke up to light in her eyes. There were beautiful stained glass windows. They had a symbol on them. She didn’t know what it meant. Sans noticed her staring at the windows.

 

“The delta rune. It was said that a fallen angel would come and free the monsters.”

 

“Was that Frisk?”

 

“Yeah, I guess-”

 

A bone want flying past them and hit the wall.  
“What..”

 

“Brother.”

 

“Who is this human?”

 

✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm an evil person.


	19. I can't let you do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> Sorry this is so short! I had limited time to type.  
> Enjoy!

Sans put his hand infront of Brooke to stop her from moving.

 

Brooke didn't know the rather tall skeleton. He was wearing a black...something. She wasn’t sure what to call it. It had an odd symbol on it. An upside down triangle with inscriptions on the bottom. He was wearing some kind of under garment that looked similar to underwear. Brooke giggled at the thought. He had some kind of cape on. Or was it a scarf? Brooke wasn’t sure. He also had black boots on. 

 

“Back off, Papyrus.”

 

“What is with you and these humans?”

 

“Go away, would you?”

 

Papyrus aims a sharp bone at Brooke.

 

She dodges.

 

“What the hell, Papyrus?!”

 

“I refuse to deal with another human.”

 

He attacks again. This time, Sans is able to block it.

 

“Heh. Not on my watch.”

 

The battle begins.

 

✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish this soon, just bare with me here.


	20. What is Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> This is the final chapter of this work. I thank you for putting up with my odd schedules and short chapters. As this is my first fanfic, I am really proud of it. Again, thank you for reading!  
> As always, enjoy!

Brooke made sure Sans didn’t hurt Papyrus. She didn’t want to witness a dusting happen right before her eyes. The two went at it. Papyrus was strong, but Sans could doge faster than his attacks. A bone went flying at her. It clipped on her sweater. It pulled her up against a wall. The tile was cold. Sans started running, but it was too late now. 

 

A bone went right through her chest.

 

✿

 

There were may flowers now. Brooke can’t remember how many times she died. She just knew it was a lot. She didn’t understand how she just popped back to where she died and the battle started over again. She noticed Sans looking at her strangely. She didn’t question it. There was only one thing she was sure of. One more flower, and she would be blind.

 

Sans tried to ignore the flowers growing on the kid, but he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. Sans had to do all he could now, or else the kid would go blind. 

 

“Sugar?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I kinda have to attack him so you don’t go blind.”

 

“Okay, just, don’t kill him, okay?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Sans started to attack. Brooke saw bones and giant…. What were they? They shot lasers out of their mouths. Papyrus didn’t have that. Brooke stayed as far away from the battle as possible. She now knew that she didn’t have a lot of resistance to monster attacks. One bone right through her skull of chest would do it. She saw Papyrus become weaker and Sans became more tired. Papyrus fell to the floor.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to kill me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Pathetic.”

 

Sans shrugged it off. 

 

Papyrus had some strength left. The child. She was standing close enough to be attacked. He pulled out one bone And he threw it.

 

Brooke saw it coming towards her. She didn’t run. She stood there waiting for it to hit her.

 

 

 

 

But it didn’t.

 

 

✿

 

If this is what dying feels like, Sans wants no part in it. The already red sweater was stained a darker red, and the smell of steel and salt filled the air. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, as the magic bone disappeared.

 

“N-no. Th-that wasn-wasn’t meant to… why did you… please don’t leave me here! I-I have nn-no one please don’t….”

 

Brooke hugged Sans. She didn’t know what else to do. 

 

Sans felt himself dusting.

 

“Heh. Cheer up. Buttercup…”

 

Silence.

 

✿

 

Brooke put on the scarf Sans left behind. She wondered how that was the only thing that was left. She tried not to think about it. Flowey went home after the dispute in Hotland. Maybe it was too much for him. Brooke didn’t know. That day, he just gathered the dust in the scarf and ran. She ran and ran and ran until she found a small house close to the mountain. She was banging on the door while sobbing. Flowey opened the door. Brooke remembers running into the house and plopping on the floor. She buried her face and her hands and sobbed. Flowey just sat there in shock, calling himself an idiot for leaving.

 

It’s been awhile since then. Brooke hasn’t counted. She glanced over at Flowey. 

 

“Wanna come?” She asked politely. 

 

Flowey shook his head.

 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

No response.

 

✿

 

Brooke started to scale the mountain. She didn’t know how long ago it was. She didn’t even know how old she was. She just went to school with whoever looked similar to her.

 

Brooke was able to see the golden flowers from where she was. She jumped. The fall or the landing was never bad. She saw the two grave stones sitting there. Brooke just laid down.

 

“Knock knock.” Two voices called. One sounded like a child, while the other sounded raspy-ish.

 

Brooke knew it was them.

 

“Who’s there?” She replied playfully.

 

“Buttercup.” The voiced giggled.

 

“Buttercup who?”

 

“Cheer up, my buttercup.” 

 

Brooke giggled. They never changed. They wanted what was best for her, yet, she couldn’t help but be sad about it.

 

“I’m what is left of both of you.”

 

✿


End file.
